Her True Love
by JohnDoe2134
Summary: My First Fanfiction “Aang I’m sorry I Cant marry you” Katara Said Sweetly“Bbut I LOVE YOU” Aang Protested“I’m Sorry we can’t be together ever, my prince has stolen my heart” She said“Who!” Aang spat at angrily
1. Chapter 1

A ZUTARA LOVE

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FIC EXCEPT THE PLOT (SOBS)

"Aang I'm sorry I Cant marry you" Katara Said Sweetly

"B-but I LOVE YOU" Aang Protested

"I'm Sorry we can't be together ever, my prince has stolen my heart" She said

"Who!" Aang spat at angrily

"Zuko" Katara Whispered

"What!" He Yelled "U left me for a banished loser prince who doesn't love you"

"Who says who I love Avatar" A new voice said

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as she ran and kissed Zuko passionately

Aang felt as if his heart was ripped out and charred. He made up his mind, if he can't have Katara he was sure Zuko wouldn't. So aang now able to control his avatar spirit activated and shot a fire ball at the unexpecting Zuko's head Katara however saw it and use her water in the bottle to save Zuko's life "AVATAR!" He shouted "IF YOUR READY FOR DEATH LET"S GO!" and with that Zuko glowed Burning Red. He was the inner Son of Agni He shot fireball after fireball to the avatar. Aang couldn't keep up and caught one to the chest. "Aang!" Katara Cried "Go Wench You Wanted Your Prince you got him" Aang Spat at her. Katara couldn't believe it, she lost all of her will and started crying, sobbing actually. Zuko now more angrier than ever pointed one finger at Aang "SHE WANTED TO HELP YOU DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT IF IT WERE ME I WOULD LET YOU BURN A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH AT THE HANDS OF MY FATHER" Zuko Screamed and with that he went over and tried to calm Katara "Its Okay, I'm Here We can send him to my father and live in peace" he said. Katara, who no longer even cared if he lived, said "I would like that:. With that they boarded Zuko's Ship and 3 months later they were happily married with twins on the way. Ozai let Zuko back to the fire nation. He hoped he would get to see his son rule so he stepped down and would helped raise his grandchildren and advice Zuko from the side along with Iroh. Aang was released but he had to work for the fire nation as their Army Captain which Zuko agreed with the help of Katara who now had forgiven Aang. All was now well in the fire capital the war was over and everyone got on with they're lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Her True Love Pt 2

ZulaxKatara

"Aang I'm sorry I Cant marry you" Katara Said Sweetly

"B-but I LOVE YOU" Aang Protested

"I'm Sorry we can't be together ever, my princess has stolen my heart" She said

"Who!" Aang spat at angrily

"Zula" Katara Whispered

"What!" He Yelled "U left me for a princess who doesn't love you"

"Who says I don't love her back" A new voice said

"Zula!" Katara screamed as she ran and kissed Zula passionately

"Katara how could you? Don't you know that that is forbidden, and only freaks do that to other girls" Aang said in disbelief

"Aang I love her and she loves me and that is final" Kata said boldly

Aang felt as if his heart was ripped out and charred. He made up his mind, if he can't have Katara he was sure Zula wouldn't. So aang now able to control his avatar spirit activated and shot a fire ball at the unexpecting Zuko's head Katara however saw it and use her water in the bottle to save Zula's life "AVATAR!" She shouted "IF YOUR READY FOR DEATH LET"S GO!" and with that Zula glowed Burning Red. She was the innerPhoenix She shot fireball after fireball to the avatar. Aang couldn't keep up and caught one to the chest. "Aang!" Katara Cried "Go Wench You Wanted Your Princess you got her leave me to die" Aang Spat at her. Katara couldn't believe it, she lost all of her will and started crying, sobbing actually. Zula now more angrier than ever pointed one finger at Aang "SHE WANTED TO HELP YOU DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT IF IT WERE ME I WOULD LET YOU BURN A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH AT THE HANDS OF MY FATHER" Zula Screamed and with that she went over and tried to calm Katara "Its Okay, I'm Here We can send him to my father and live in peace" she said. Katara, who no longer even cared if he lived, said "I dont care what happens to him":. With that they boarded Zula's Ship and 3 months later they were happily married with twins on the way. Ozai let Zula back to the fire nation. Were she was commeded for capturing the avatar. Ozai let the two marry and decided that if they should die then zuko who was able toreturn becauseof sula and katara would rule and if he dies then hisson or daughter would rule the fire nation. Katara had forgiven aang and asked zula to make him commander of the army in case of any more wars should start out. Zula reluctanlty agreed and there was never any more wars.


End file.
